custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
2010 (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Winksterland Adventure is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 2 released on Saturday, May 1, 1993. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette, Mr. Boyd, and the kids are going to Winksterland. The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. But how will Barney and his friends get the card back. Join them as they go on a Winksterland adventure and defeat the Winkster to get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Dao Knight) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Riff (Vice: Michaela Dietz / Body: Josh Martin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Mr. Boyd *Owner of Winksterland (Tom Kenny) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Paul Tibbitt) *This Old Man (Ringo Starr) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Sandy Duncan) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) *Harmood (Darwin Hood) *Seth (Homer Ferguson) *Rupert *Jeffery (Jeffery Hood) *Harry (Robert R'chard) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickety Carter) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Amy (Becky Swonke) *Samantha (Nicole Mandich) *Luci (Leah Gloria) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Imagine #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Wheels on the Bus #The City Walking Song - Tune to: The Happy Wanderer # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #I Love You Scenes in the theme song with the lyrics of the Barney theme song that were place are Original 1993 release * Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume (except for the costume at the beginning, but his Season 2 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Backyard Gang-Season 1 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *BJ has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1990-1993 costume. *Riff has his Backyard Gang-Season 2 voice and 1991-1993 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "Rock with Barney!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "Hop to It!". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "My Favorite Things". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Stop, Look and Be Safe" *The Riff costume used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Backyars Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes. *The Riff voice used in this home video was also silimar to the ones from Backyars Gang/Season 1/Season 2 episodes. *The Season 2-3 Barney doll used in "May I Help You?" is also used in this video. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Having Tens of Fun!". *The version of "The Wheels on the Bus" uses the same musical arrangements from "Stop, Look & Be Safe!", expect the verse of "The Horn on the Bus Goes "Beep, Beep, Beep!" was added. This verse for this song can be also happened in *The sizes of eight green spots on the Barney costume from "Having Tens of Fun!"s back used in this home video were three large spots and five small spots. *In the beginning of this video, during the song "It's a Great Day!", after Barney came to life, the Barney costume from "Barney Goes to School" is used. *This home video was filmed on Saturday, March 27, 1993. *This is the first time Michael has his 1993-Mid 1994 voice and look. This means it came out on Saturday, March 27, 1993. *The age of Seth was 8. His look is silimar to Cody's from "Barney's Great Adventure", and his voice resembles Michael's May 1989-1992 voice. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came to life, the sound clip is taken from "I Can Do That!". *After the song "Imagine", *When Michael says "Hi!" and "Hi everybody!" to Barney and the other kids as he arrives at the school playground with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, the sound clips are both taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". *Darren Hood, who played Harmood, has a look similar to Michael's 1988-Early 1989 look, and his voice is silimar to Ham Porter's voice from The Sandlot. He was also 8 years old. *When Barney and his friends think they never been in Winksterland before, Happy Sponge Chase Vibes composed by Nicolas Carr is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *After the song "Let's Play Together", first, when The Winkster comes out of the Winksterland building, he yells "I found you!". Second, Barney yells "It's The Winkster!". Third, Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster. Finally, The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was pitched up to +2 and mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -4) and "Shell of A Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head) (Pitch -5), except it was mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Harmood's scream is the same as Ash's scream from "Ash Catches a Pokemon" (when Ash hears Misty's scream), except it was pitched up to +1, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6, mixed with Seth's 1993-1994 voice, and slowed down, Jeffery's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was mixed with Jeffery's 1991-1993 voice, Harry's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +2, Tosha's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched up to +1, Shawn's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +8 and slowed down, Derek's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is afraid of SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), it was pitched up to +5, mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice and slowed down, Michael's scream is the same as Squints' scream from "The Sandlot" (when the kids run from the treehouse before the vacs explode), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched down to -5, Tina's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, Amy's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest?" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), Samantha's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character got hit by an enemy item), and Luci's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When Barney and his friends scream while riding on the slide to Winksterland, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was pitched up to +3, double slown down and mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was mixed with Baby Bop's Season 1 voice and slown down, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Harmood's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is afraid of a high-slide), except it was pitched down to -1, Seth's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Tommy sends Chuckie flying on the red wagon, and Chuckie is tossed into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with Seth's 1993-1994 voice, Harry's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation!" (when Chuckie is pushed down the slide and falls into the water), except it was pitched down to -3, Jeffery's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when after SpongeBob says "I'm the maniac!"), except it was mixed with Jeffery's 1991-1993 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "The Shot" (when Angelica is scared of a shot and begins to cry), except it was pitched down to -1, Shawn's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy (on his rocket) crashes through buildings), Derek's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Marshmalia" (when the rocket flies down to earth and crashes), except it was mixed with Derek's 1991-1994 voice, Michael's scream is the same as Squints' scream from "The Sandlot" (when the kids run from the treehouse before the vacs explode), except it was pitched down to -3 and mixed with Michael's 1993-1995 voice, Adam's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched down to -5, Tina's scream is the same as Mario's second scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario dies), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Tina's Late 1992-1994 voice, Samantha's scream is the same as Tina's scream from "Hoo's in the Forest" (when Barney and his friends are scared of a bear), Adam's scream is the same as Peach's scream from "Mario Kart: Double Dash" (when if Peach or other character got hit by an enemy item), and Luci's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ asks "Who are you?" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip was voiced by SpongeBob (protrayed by Tom Kenny) from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with BJ's Season 2 voice. *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, Barney tells big purple city bus tour *The Season 1 magic where Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head was also seen in "Going Places!". *When Barney says "Ta-Da!" after he uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. the sound clip was taken from "I Can Do That!" *When Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids say "Wow!" after Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head. Baby Bop's "Wow!" Amy's "Wow!" *Barney wears a different black city bus driver's hat instead of the one from "Going Places!" or "Stop, Look and Be Safe!". *Before the song "The Wheels on the Bus" starts, During a scene where Barney uses his magic to put his city bus driver's hat appear on his head, gets on his big city bus, and driving the big city bus, and his big city bus stops, and tell Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, and the kids that It's time to get on, and everyone buckles their seatbelts, it does not have music playing. *When Barney says "Beep Beep!" before the verse of "The Babies on the Bus", the sound clips were the mixed of the ones from "Barney Live! In New York City" and "Are We There Yet?", expect they are mixed with Barney's Season 2 voice. This can be also happened in " *the Season 2 Barney Says Segment is used. *The preview for this video is announced by Michael played by Brain Eppes, which also uses his , and his actor works at Nova Scotia, Ontario, Canada. The Wheels on the Bus Transcript for it *(we fade to them as they arrive to see a big city bus called "Barney's Big Purple Bus Tour") *Barney: There's a big city bus we can ride on it! *Luci: *Michael: *Baby Bop: *BJ: *Riff: *Barney: *Amy: But Barney, Before we get on, what are you gonna need your city bus driver's hat? *Barney: *(Barney *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *Baby Bop: Oh, Look! Barney! *Barney: *Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, & Kids: *(they ) *Barney: * * * * *